Mine!
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Rin leaves to train in Australia and Haru doesn't take the news well, breaking up with Rin. It had been a few months since Rin had left and it had taken its toll on Haru, he won't eat much anymore, he's quieter than usual and the worse of it all, its effected his swimming. Grieving over his breakup,Makoto swoops in to comfort him. (A RINHARU STORY WITH MAKOHARU AS WELL OKAY!)
1. You're leaving?

"You're leaving?"

The news hit Haruka like a bus.

"Yeah, it's for training."

The red head replied packing his things from Haru's room into his duffel bag. Haru's hands clenched at his sides, once again, Rin, his Rin, was leaving for Australia for training, once again leaving everything behind, once again abandoning him.

"What about Gou? All of your friends? And what about me? You're abandoning us...again." Haru said, Rin looked his way.

"I'm not abandoning you Haru, I'm just leaving for training. It'll be only for a year at the most." Rin said zipping up his bag.

"Why can't you train here?" Haru asked.

"Australia has the training I need, my coach is also there so I have to go to Australia." Rin said walking out the room, Haru in close pursuit, they reached the door when Haru reached out.

"Rin!" Haru said grabbing Rin's wrist.

"Please don't go." Haru asked, looking Rin in the eyes, he felt tears stinging in his eyes. Rin sighed.

"I'm sorry Haru. I have to go." Rin said sadly. Haru's eyes widened, he let of Rin's wrist.

"Fine, if you're gonna abandon me again then we're done." Haru said quietly, head down.

"What?" Rin asked, eyes wide in shock.

"I said we're over, get out of my house." Haru said, eyes locked on Rin's shoes.

"Haru you can't be serious!" Rin yelled.

"Get out!" Haru yelled, after a moment of silence, Rin clicked his tongue.

"Fine." Rin said, opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Haru remained standing until his legs gave out, he fell to the floor and for the first time in forever, he cried.

It had been a few months since Rin left and it has taken it's toll on Haru. He won't eat much anymore, he's even quieter than usual, and the worse of all, it had effected his swimming.

"You've done bad with your times Haruka-senpai! You're getting slower every time you swim." Gou said looking at her clipboard, eye brows furrowed as she looked down at him in the water.

"Sorry." That was all Haru would say, every time she told him.

"Are you feeling okay Haruka-senpai? You've been like this since my brother left." Gou said, Haru flinched at the name, his head looking at the glistening water.

"Ill work harder." Haru said, Gou frowned.

"Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked.

"I'm going to take a break." Haru said getting out of the water.

"Okay..." Gou said quietly, watching his back as he walked into the locker room.

"Haru-chan has been acting weird lately." Nagisa whispered to Rei.

"I noticed, what's the matter with him?" Rei whispered back.

"Apparently Rin-Chan left for Australia for training." Nagisa said.

"Without telling us?" Rei asked.

"He only told Haru and Gou." Makoto said walking next to them.

"I know Rin-san leaving is hard on Haruka-senpai, but he's acting so much worse." Rei said.

"Do you know what happened between them Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, Makoto furrowed his brows.

"No, when I asked Haru about it, he said nothing happened." Makoto said.

"But something did happen!" Nagisa said.

"I know." Makoto said.

"What could have happened before Rin-san left?" Rei asked.

"I wonder what..." Nagisa wondered aloud, all the swimmers eyes locked on the door.

Haru sat on the bench in the chilled locker room with the towel over his face.

"I can't let this affect my swimming." Haru said, he brought his head down and looked at the floor. He felt so weak, so tired. Haru sighed aloud, he shouldn't be so worked up about Rin leaving. It wasn't the first time but why did it feel even worse this time? They left with bad terms, which made Haru feel awful. Oh how he wished he could go back and stop himself from saying those words, how he could go back and tell Rin good luck with a smile and that he'll be waiting for Rin's return. But he couldn't, it was too late. How was Rin doing? Is his training going well? Hows Lorell and Russel and Weenie?

"Haru?"

I'm sure Rin's swimming right now, swimming towards his and his fathers shared dream.

"Haru?"

He missed Rin so much, his heart ached for him so much. 'He probably doesn't even miss me...I'm not even on his mind anymore...' tears began to sting the corners of his eyes once again.

"Haru!"

"Huh!?"

Haru's head jerked up to whom who was yelling his name, he saw his tall, gentle friend Makoto, staring at him with a look of concern.

"Haru are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine." Haru said, Makoto sighed.

"Haru I know your not, we've been friends since we we're toddlers, I can read you like an open book you know." Makoto said. Haru looked down at the floor.

"Are you acting like this because Rin left?" Makoto asked, Haru clenched his fists, fighting back his tears.

"This has nothing to do with him." Haru said, his voice rough.

"You're lying, something happened between you two before he left." Makoto said.

"Nothing happened." Haru replied.

"Haru please tell me what happened! I want to help you!" Makoto pleaded.

"I don't need help, nothing happened. I'm fine." Haru answered back.

"You're not fine, if you were fine then you wouldn't be acting like this, we're very worried about you Haru." Makoto said with a quiet voice. There he goes again, worrying everyone around him.

Haru clenched his jaw, trying so hard to fight his tears but he couldn't, the tears slid down his cheeks.

"Haru?" Makoto asked out of gasp and worry, hearing Haru crying, this has...never happened before.

"Haru-" Makoto could barely get his name out before Haru grabbed his bag, quickly slipped on shoes and ran out the door.

"Hey Haru!" Makoto yelled, following him out.

"Haruka-senpai!? Haru-chan!"

Haru ignored the pleas of his friends and ran as fast as his legs carried him, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Mako-chan, what happened!?" Nagisa yelled.

"I was just asking what happened and...he started crying. That's when he grabbed his bag and ran away." Makoto said sadly, looking as if he'd be the next to cry.

"Haruka-senpai started crying!?" Gou yelled asked, completely shocked, he never seen Haru with many emotions but sadness never fitted him, hearing that he was crying...made her worry.

"Makoto-senpai, what did you ask Haruka-senpai about?" Gou asked.

"I asked about Rin and I told him we were worried about him." Makoto answered, Gou pondered, was Haru acting this way because of her brother? What really happened after Rin left his house? She was going to find out.

After practice, Gou went home and called her brother.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Hi Onii-san." Gou said.

"Hey Gou, what's up?" Rin asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Gou asked.

"Course." Rin said.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Haruka-senpai before you left?" Gou asked, she could slightly hear a gasp escape him, he then remained silent.

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked, he sounded pissed but was biting his tongue.

"He's been acting weird since you left so I thought something might've happened?" Gou asked, Rin remained silent.

"Nothing important happened, he's just being himself." Rin hissed out.

"Your lying! Why do you sound so angry? Course, you usually sound that way but more mean! Tell me what happened!" Gou yelled.

"I don't usually sound angry! If you wanna know so bad then ask him yourself." Rin spat out.

"Matsuoka, let's go." A male voice spoke.

"Look Gou, I have to go. Bye." Rin said hanging up. Gou listened to the dial tone then hung up, setting her phone down.


	2. Choose Me

Haru arrived at his house, quickly running inside and closing the door behind him. He quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes and leaned against the door. For the first time in a long time, Haru turned on the lock of his door, locking it tight, he then did it to his back door and windows.

Haru quickly walked into his room, throwing off his wet swim suit for a dry pair of boxers, looking on his dresser he saw a hat.

"This is...Rin's hat..." Haru said looking at the old baseball cap. He remembered the last time Rin wore this, they went to the beach and Rin got a horrible sunburn, his body matched his hair perfectly, Haru would constantly poke his side and Rin would yell at him, he just kissed him and Rin would stop. Haru giggled at the memory, it felt like just yesterday...

"I can't believe how childish I was." Haru said.

"Maybe I should call and apologize..." Haru thought but then he heard a knocking.

"Haru!"

Haru peaked out the curtain of his room and saw Makoto, Nagisa and Rei standing there.

"Haru, are you there?!" Makoto called but Haru shut the curtains and sat on his bed.

"Are you sure he's home Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Where else could have Haruka-senpai gone to?" Rei asked.

"I thought he'd come here first...maybe he went to the beach or the old swimming school." Makoto wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Well let's go! We have to find Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled, grabbing Rei's arm and ran off with him, Makoto stood firm then turned to Haru's house.

"Please know we're here for you Haru! You don't have to be alone! I'm worried about you!" Makoto yelled to the house, seeing no one was coming out, he let out a sigh and ran after Nagisa.

Haru had his face shoved in Rin's pillow, hearing Makoto's words made him feel happy yet depressed at the same time.

"Always worrying the people I care about most." Haru mumbled to himself, he hugged the pillow close, took a deep inhale of his ex-loves scent and drifted off into a gentle sleep.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Rin had finished his morning training for the day and was drinking water as he dried his hair.

"Hey good work out there today Matsuoka!" His coach said smiling as he pat him on the back.

"Thanks coach Oliver." Rin mumbled, trying to smile but failed.

"Whats wrong mate? You've been down since you got here." Oliver asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Rin said.

"Heard from the team it seems to be relationship troubles?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, well..." Rin began.

"Ohh I see, it is true. Who's the lucky sheila? Did y'all have a fight?" Oliver asked.

"Sort of..." Rin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But no worries mate, no matter what caused it, she'll be there for you. Considering how much you talk about her, you two will be lovey dovey in a matter of days!" Oliver said smiling.

"Right..." Rin said awkwardly.

"Give your sheila a call, it'll do the both of you good." Oliver said patting Rin's shoulder and left the pool area. Rin stared at his back as he left and sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure my _sheila_ wouldn't answer my call anyway." Rin said slapping the towel on his shoulder and went to the showers.

Haru stared down at his phone, staring at Rin's cellphone number for he didn't know how long. He debated if he should just shut down his phone and soak in the bath or man up and call him. Haru took a deep breath and hit the call button, he slowly brought the phone to his ear, listening to the phone ring, after a few rings it went to voicemail. He listened to Rin's voice as he said leave a message and he'd return the call, then he heard the beep.

Haru's words got caught in his throat.

"I..." Haru spoke but he could hardly hear himself.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered then hung up the phone. He stared at his phone once again.

"He must be training..." Haru thought, he set his phone down. At least he managed to get out that he was sorry...

Rin had left the showers with a smile.

"Man that hot water feels good on my muscles." He said, he walked to the locker and opened it. First thing he noticed was his phone blinking.

"Huh? I have a message?" Rin questioned himself, unlocking it he noticed his miscall.

"Must be Gou again." Rin said ignoring the number and bringing the phone to his ear, holding it with his shoulder as he grabbed his shirt. At first he heard nothing.

"Tsk, what the hell?" He questioned then he heard a quiet "I".

"I? The hell?" Rin began but was cut short when a familiar voice speak the words, "I'm sorry." Then the message ended. Rin dropped his shirt, quickly checking the number responsible for the message.

"Haru..." Rin whispered, seeing his name on the screen under missed calls. Haru called and said he was sorry? Rin sat on the bench.

"So he's sorry for acting like a jerk and a baby?" Rin questioned then shut his phone down. He quickly got dressed and left the stadium and to his apartment.

Haru left his bathroom and went straight to his phone, no messages. Sigh, I guess he didn't get it yet. Haru pulled on some fresh clothes, boxers, a shirt and pj bottoms, he walked down his stairs to the kitchen, where he started making Mackerel. Haru's phone went off in his pocket, he opened it and saw it was a message from Makoto.

"Hey Haru, can we talk about what's wrong? I'm worried about you, you know I care about you and would do anything for you. Please tell me what's wrong." Makoto wrote, Haru stared at the message. He swiftly wrote his three word text and put his phone away.

"Come on over."

Haru had just finished his mackerel when he heard the door open.

"Haru?" Makato asked.

"Kitchen." Haru replied, he turned to see a slightly pale Makoto in his doorway, his eyes widened slightly.

"Makoto." Haru spoke but he stopped when Makoto hugged him.

"Oh Haru I've been so worried about you! I'm glad you look better than you did." Makoto said smiling happily, Haru watched relief spread on his face.

"You wanted to talk?" Haru asked, taking a seat at his table.

"Oh yes." Makoto said blushing, sitting across from Haru, he looked up at him.

"What is this about?" Haru asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Well, ever since Rin left, you've been distant. You're pale and thinner than usual, and you hardly swim anymore. This isn't like you so I was concerned." Makoto said, Haru blinked at him.

"I don't feel well is all." Haru said.

"But about Rin, are you acting like this because he left?" Makoto asked, Haru paused, he didn't meet his friends gaze.

"Why do you care about what happened between Rin and I?" Haru asked.

"Because you guys are so happy together! But how your acting now is-"

"Were."

Makoto blinked at Haru, he couldn't see his eyes, the beautiful sapphires were hidden behind a black sea of hair.

"Were?" Makoto repeated back.

"Yes. Were. We were happy. We were together. Not any more." Haru said. Makoto paused, processing fully what Haru was telling him, then it clicked.

"Wait, did you and Rin really break up?" Makoto asked, Haru gulped the large piece of mackerel he taken.

"Yes. He was leaving so we broke up. End of story." Haru said, grabbing his plate and walked to the sink.

"That's why you've been so sad. Rin broke up with you, and you guys were-." Makoto said but Haru cut him off yet again.

"No. It was me, I broke up with Rin." Haru said, his back facing Makoto.

"You did!? But Haru! Why? I thought you loved him?" Makoto asked, Haru dropped his plate in the sink, the plate shattered, making a loud bang, causing Makoto to jump to his feet.

"I do love him." Haru said.

"But I guess he didn't, he left me, he left all of us like he did back then. He abandoned us! He abandoned me! And it's just too painful!" Haru yelled, his hands balling into fists on the counter, his knuckles turning white.

"Haru..." Makoto said, now standing just behind his dear friend that he loved, oh so much.

"Its so painful." Haru spoke quietly, suddenly arms were gently wrapped around his waist from behind, a hand gently set on his own.

"Makoto?" Haru asked.

"I would never leave you like that Haru." Makoto said low, whispering the words into Haru's ear, he shivered.

"Makoto..."

"I would always love, give you so much love and happiness, you'd forget everything about Rin." Makoto said, he grabbed Haru around the waist and spun him around, now facing him.

"So choose me, Haru." Makoto said, setting his hand on Haru's cheek.

"Ill replace your sorrow for Rin with love from me. I know you better than he does, I love you more than he ever could, I could give you so much Haru. I've loved you since we were children, so please..." Makoto begged, Haru's eyes widened.

'Forget Rin?' Haru thought, he could never, he loved him too much just to forget him but he did love Makoto too, not as much as Rin but...

"I don't know." Haru said, turning away from his friends gaze. Makoto stared at his cheek, noticing that they were flushed, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Makoto!" Haru cried, covering his cheek. Makoto smiled his heart-warming smile and giggled.

"I'm sorry, you were so cute. I couldn't help myself." Makoto said smiling happily, Haru stared at him. How he was jealous of his smile, he always doing that, for no reason, he was just naturally smiling. It warmed Haru's heart at the sight of it, Haru slipped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Haru?" Makoto asked shocked, Haru said nothing, so Makoto simply smiled and hugged his friend tightly.

"I love you Haru." Makoto whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple, Haru stared at Makoto's collarbones.

'I still love Rin, with all my heart but maybe I could make a little room for Makoto...I know he'd never hurt me. Never has. Never will.'

"I still love Rin, I can't escape that fact." Haru said, Makoto smiled.

"I know you do." Makoto said.

"But..." Makoto pulled away, Haru looked into his emerald eyes, another good feature of Makoto was his eyes, the way they shine when he's happy, they way they sparkle when he's excited, it made Haru smile.

"Maybe I can make room for you in my heart as well." Haru said, he watched Makoto's smile grow bigger as his eyes shined with happiness.

"I hope to take all that room." Makoto said, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Haru's nose, which caused Haru to cover it.

"Not my nose." Haru spoke, when he did that he sounded funny and it made Makoto laugh, Haru smiled again. He liked the feeling of smiling, he hasn't smiled since Rin but maybe it was time for a change.

(Please tell me what you think so far!)


	3. We're together!

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy the chapter... *evil laughter***

A month later, Haru and Makoto were officially dating yet they haven't told their friends yet, though they figured it out along the way.

"You guys are dating!?" Nagisa chimed.

"Ah, yes. For a month." Makoto said smiling, taking Haru's hand in his own.

"Congratulations." Rei said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai." Gou said smiling happily at the boys, Haru looked so much better and brighter, it warmed her heart to see Haru so happy.

"Thank you." Haru said smiling.

"Okay, time to celebrate!" Nagisa said happily.

"With what Nagisa?" Rei asked.

"We should go to the beach!" Nagisa cheered.

"Oh that'd be fun!" Gou said smiling.

"It does, let's do it." Makoto said cheerfully.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, all eyes on Haru.

"Lets go." Haru said, everyone cheered.

"Come on Ill drive!" Nagisa said holding up keys.

"More like I will." Rei said taking the keys from his hands and standing.

"How about we drive ourselves and meet up there?" Gou asked.

"That sounds better, we have to get our swimsuits." Makoto said, then he looked to Haru.

"Or I will." He said chuckling.

"Okay, let's all meet up at the beach! See you guys there!" Nagisa yelled while grabbing Rei's arm and dragged him away.

"Ready to go Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Hang on, I want to talk to Gou." Haru said, Makoto's eyes widened slightly but then he softened them.

"Okay, I'll be in the car." Makoto said kissing Haru's temple and walked away.

"Yes Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked.

"Um...if you would..." Haru began awkwardly, Gou raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you please not tell your brother that Makoto and I...are dating." Haru asked, her eyes widened.

"Of course, Haruka-senpai, I won't tell him." Gou said.

"Thank you." Haru said.

"Now I have a question." Gou said.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

"Would you tell me what happened before my brother left?" Gou asked, Haru looked at the floor than back up at Gou.

"He told me he was leaving and I wasn't happy, he was basically leaving, abandoning us, me. It was like when we were kids. I don't know, I was just got really upset so I broke up with him and told him to get out of my house." Haru said.

"Oh my, really?" Gou asked surprised. Haru nodded.

"But I was being stupid and selfish, I did apologize but I still feel awful." Haru said.

"I love him, I love him so much..." Haru said clenching his pants tightly.

"Haruka-senpai..." Gou said sadly.

"But being with Makoto, it's a big step for me. He's been with me since we were kids and I trust him." Haru said.

"Makoto-senpai is a good match for you, I can tell how much he loves you." Gou said. Haru smiled lightly.

"Me too." Haru spoke. "Thanks Gou."

"You're welcome Haruka-senpai." Gou said smiling, they parted ways.

* * *

Haru walked to Makoto's car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go Haru?" Makoto asked smiling, Haru nodded. They drove to Makoto's house and he pulled into the drive way, Haru noticed Makoto's parents van was missing.

"Where's your parents and siblings?" Haru asked as they walked to the house, Makoto opened the door for him.

"They took Ren and Ran to the aquarium." Makoto said. Haru nodded in response.

"Make yourself at home! Let me get my swimsuit and other beach stuff." Makoto said disappearing upstairs. Haru looked around, he really has never been in Makoto's house, only a few times when they were kids when his parents dropped him off, it hasn't changed much since then. Makoto's house always smelt of sweets and laundry detergent. Haru walked into the living room and looked at the pictures on the wall, some were of Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana on their wedding day, Ren and Ran wearing matching Halloween costumes, one was of Makoto in a spelling bee.

"When was Makoto in a spelling bee?" Haru wondered in his mind, and he saw a photo of him and Makoto at a birthday party, they were in standing next to each other, Makoto smiled happily while Haru had his eyes locked on a kiddie pool not far from him.

"Seems like it's been ages since then right?"

Haru jumped at the sudden voice, he turned to see Makoto standing there with a smile.

"I think that was my 5th birthday party wasn't it? Course, soon after that picture you were in the kiddie pool." Makoto said smiling. Haru looked back at the picture, staring at it then the spelling bee picture caught his eye again.

"You were in a spelling bee?" Haru asked. Makoto chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah, yeah. My parents thought it'd be fun, I only made it to the second round though." Makoto said, Haru nodded.

"Anyways, are you ready to go?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Haru replied, they filed out the house and back into the car.

"I got us towels and sunblock." Makoto said starting the car and pulled out.

"Okay." Haru said, he looked out the window, watching the neighborhood houses stroll by, Haru blinked.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheered happily, surprising the young couple soon as they stepped out of the vehicle.

"Come on! Rei-chan and I picked a perfect spot!" Nagisa chirped as he ran down the hot sand beach. Makoto smiled at Haru and shrugged as he grabbed their stuff. Before Makoto could even set it down, Haru stripped of his shirt and pants and was running for the water.

"Wait Haru!" Makoto called but sighed as Haru jumped into the cold ocean water, Makoto grabbed Haru's shirt and pants and folded them neatly before setting them in their bag.

"Come on Mako-chan!" Nagisa yelled stripping of his clothes as well, throwing them on Rei and jumped into the ocean.

"COLD!" Nagisa yelled rubbing his arms, Rei, still on the sand, fully dressed, also grabbed Nagisa's clothes and folded them, Makoto chuckled before removing his clothing.

"Lets not leave them waiting right Rei?" Makoto joked and walked to the water, feet just barely being splashed by the waves, he stared at the ocean, the almost endless mass of water, the deep blue water reflecting the bright sun, Makoto shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable.

"You'll be okay Makoto." Makoto didn't even notice Haru at his side, Haru looked at him, his bright blue eyes shining like sapphires.

"You don't need to be afraid. We're here for you." Haru said, Makoto smiled at his boyfriend. He was right, his friends are with him, he has nothing to fear.

"You're right Haru." Makoto said looking at Haru. In fact, Haru's eyes almost perfectly matched the ocean water. If he can trust and love those blue eyes then surely he could do the same with the water.

"Lets go!" Makoto said walking into the water, Haru quickly following.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" The boys turned and saw Gou running up, setting her stuff down next to the boys'.

"Come on Gou! The water feels great!" Nagisa yelled waving, Gou quickly joined the boys and brought a beach ball.

"Lets play volleyball!" Gou said happily.

"I call Rei-chan on my team!" Nagisa said grabbing his arm.

"I'm not surprised." Gou said shaking her head.

"Rei-chan is amazing at Volleyball!" Nagisa defended himself.

"It is true, I did volleyball along with track, it is a beautiful sport." Rei said, pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose.

"Come on Makoto-senpai! Lets destroy Rei and Nagisa!" Gou said determined, Makoto laughed but nodded.

"Yeah! You're going down!" Makoto said joining Gou on her side.

"You'll be the one going down!" Nagisa said, getting in position.

"Ill serve first yes?" Rei asked, he positioned himself and served the ball and that is how the game commenced.

* * *

Rin had the day off from swimming, he decided to sleep in that morning. Waking up around noon, he yawned as he sat up, stretching his muscles as he got up.

"I need food." Rin mumbled as he walked into his kitchen, making himself a good, old fashioned bowl of cereal. He sat down at his table, pulling out a chair and ate, Rin looked around him.

"I really need to clean." Rin said, tapping his finger on the table. He ate the rest of his food and got the supplies to clean.

"Alright, time to work!" Run said putting his hair in a pony tail and put on some gloves.

* * *

"Last match!" Nagisa cheered, him and Rei ahead by 2 points.

"Team! Huddle!" Gou said, her and Makoto moved away from the boys.

"Okay, I noticed with Nagisa is that he slightly hesitates when he hits the ball to our side so if we spike the ball at the right moment right back at him then we gain a point." Gou whispered.

"Good plan, anything for Rei?" Makoto whispered back.

"Rei-kun is really good at this. I'm not sure..." Gou said rubbing her chin.

"Lets focus on Nagisa for now." Makoto said, Gou nodded.

"Alright. Break." Gou said and took her place.

"Ready to loose Gou!" Nagisa teased, standing in front of her smirking.

"I told you to call me Kou!" She yelled angrily.

Meanwhile, Haruka floated along the surface of the cool ocean, sighing contently being surrounded by his precious water. Haru had his eyes closed as he floated along, not paying attention to just how far he had gone out. Suddenly he heard a muffled noise that sounded like his name, he slowly looked towards the shore and was surprised at just how far away it was, he noticed his friends waving their arms and yelling his name.

"Haru-Chan!" Nagisa yelled frantic.

"Behind you! Watch out!" Gou yelled but before Haru could turn, it was too late.

A huge wave crashed down on Haruka's back, sending him into the deep water below him, disoriented, he quickly swam to the top only to be smacked down again, being ripped across the rocks and coral below him, Haru yelled in pain but water filled his mouth and down his throat, he quickly swam up and broke the water quickly and coughed, looking up to the shore he saw Makoto jumping in the water. That was the last he saw before he was shoved down again, hitting the reef roughly, more and more water filled his lungs until he couldn't bare it, with one last shove, his head made contact to a rock, cutting his head open and then everything faded to black.

 **o-o...please review!**


	4. What happened?

Makoto quickly dove into the water, swimming as fast as he could to reach Haru before it was too late, he took a deep breath and dove down, looking left and right for Haru. He finally saw Haru, he was drifting along the ocean floor, blood coming from his temple, Makoto grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up to the surface, he took a deep breath, coughing slightly as he held Haru to him.

"Hang on Haru!" Makoto said but was cut off by a wave hitting him full force, he held the unconscious Haruka tightly to his chest as his shoulder and arm hit the reef, Makoto bit his lip and kept swimming, finally he touched shore, falling to the ground holding Haru tightly, and laid him down.

"Haru! Haru wake up!" Makoto yelled between pants, he held his shoulder and saw blood.

"Damn." He growled, Makoto looked at Haru, he panicked at how much blood was draining from his forehead and how damaged his body was. Makoto got on his knees, lifted Haru's chin, held his nose, took a deep breath and blew the air into Haru's mouth and pushed down on his chest.

After a few more tries, Haru's eyes opened wide as he took a deep breath, then coughed up water and sand.

"Paramedics! Make a hole people!"

Makoto looked up, he didn't notice there was a crowd around them, two men in white quickly picked up the coughing Haru and put him on a stretcher and into the ambulance, he felt two hands grab his arms, lifting him off the sand and pulled him to the ambulance. Once inside, a towel was pressed to his arm, he heard people talking but didn't really understand the words, his head felt foggy.

"Sir, stay with us."

Makoto felt hands lightly patting his cheeks, he looked next to him and saw a woman with short black hair, she was holding a towel to his arm, her partner grabbed a gauze and put it in a white bottle.

"This might hurt a little but please bear with it." He said and pressed the gauze to Makoto's arm, he hissed in pain.

"Whats going on, where am I!?" Haru yelled panicking.

"Sir, please calm down!" The lady in white begged, trying to keep Haru in his stretcher.

"No! I can't!" Haru yelled but coughed violently, some blood coughed up as well, the nurse put a towel in front of his mouth,catching the bloody sand and water.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the Hospital, Haru was quickly taken to the ER. Makoto was also taken, he was put in a cold room and laid down on a table, a doctor quickly tended to his arm.

"Where's Haru!" Makoto asked him.

"If you're referring to the black haired gentleman that just drowned, he being taken to the ER." He spoke with a deep voice.

"I need to know if he's okay! He needs me!" Makoto yelled.

"I understand that sir but your wounds need to be dealt with." The doctor replied, Makoto kept quiet and let the doctor do his thing. Makoto's wound didn't take long to clean and patch up.

"You wait here young man." The doctor said walking out, Makoto looked at his arm, the new bandages wrapped tightly from his elbow to his shoulder, he sighed.

"I hope you're okay Haru, be strong." Makoto said to the hair, hoping his mind message would reach Haru.

* * *

Haru was almost forcibly held down, quickly trying to fix his head injury.

"Doctor his heart rate is so high!" The nurse said.

"Put a oxygen mask on him to calm him down." The doctor replied, the nurse quickly did so, Haru took deep breaths of the air in his lungs, but he continued to cough, trying to breathe but the sand made it hard to do so.

"There, I cleaned up his head wound." The doctor said.

"Sir what is your name?" The doctor asked, Haru took a deep breath and answered him.

"Ha-Haruka." Haru rasped out.

"Alright Haruka, I need you to drink this water." The doctor asked holding the clear cup to Haru, his eyes widened at the sight of the liquid.

"No! I refuse! Get it away from me!" Haru yelled shoving the cup away.

"Haruka I need you to, so we can clear out the salt and sand out of your throat." The doctor said. Haru looked at the water, he squeezed his eyes tightly together, he didn't want the water near him, the water betrayed him...

'Be strong...'

Haru's widened when he heard the voice, was is Makoto? Makoto was telling him to be strong, Haru took one more deep breath and nodded. The nurse helped Haru drink the water, he felt relief flow through him when the sand left his throat, after a few more cups, the stinging in his throat left, he could breathe easily again, enjoying the oxygen from the mask.

"Doctor his heart rate is still extremely high! He has a lot of stress on his mind as well." The nurse told him.

"Bring Haruka some medicine for his heart and stress rate, we have to bring it down."

* * *

Makoto was released from his room, being told to be careful of his shoulder. He nodded to the nurse before his name was called.

"Mako-chan!" Makoto was glomped into a bear hug around his waist, recognizing the blonde mop of hair.

"Oh Makoto-senpai! We were so scared!" Gou yelled hugging his waist as well.

"We were! And we brought you your clothes." Rei said running up, tears stinging his eyes, Makoto's eyes widened and looked at his friends, tears in their eyes and rolling down their cheeks.

"Are you okay Mako-chan!?" Nagisa asked, grabbing Makoto's hand.

"I-"

"Lets let him get changed and then ask." Gou said, wiping her tears away.

"Right, of course." Nagisa said stepping away.

"We'll be in the waiting room." Rei said, handing Makoto his clothes and walked away with Nagisa. Gou watched as Makoto walked to the bathroom to change.

Gou ran outside and whipped out her phone.

Gou frantically dialed Rin's number into her phone to call him.

"Please brother answer!" Gou said, shaking slightly.

"Gou what is it? I'm in the middle of-"

"Haruka-senpai drowned!" Gou yelled into the phone.

* * *

Rin was cleaning his apartment when Gou called, he just finished mopping, he answered his phone annoyed, as he pushed his hair back as he talked.

"Gou what is it? I'm in the middle of-" Rin began but Gou cut him off, shouting that Haru had drowned. Wait, Haru what?

"Gou? What are you talking about?" Rin asked his heart rate speeding up steadily, he could hear her sobs on the phone.

"Its Haruka-senpai! We were at the beach and he was swimming...but he got to far out and the waves picked up...he got caught and drowned!" Gou cried, Rin's heart stopped, he dropped his cellphone, the phone smacked to the ground, Rin's legs wavered but he quickly sat on a chair, he quickly picked the phone back up.

"What!? Wait! Is Haru!?" Rin couldn't even finish, just the thought that Haru...was Haru really...?

"Oh no! He isn't dead!" Gou yelled nervously into the phone, Rin nearly dropped the phone again, he exhaled loudly as he leaned back on his chair roughly.

"Damn it Gou, I nearly had a heart attack just now." Rin said holding his chest.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan! I was just nervous and scared, I had no one to call." Gou said.

"You said you and Haru went to the beach?" Rin asked, trying to steady his rapid speeding heart.

"It was Makoto and Haruka-senpai, Nagisa and Rei-kun and I, we went to...have a break, Haruka-senpai was floating in the water when he got too far out, and the waves got him and he drowned. But Makoto-senpai went and saved him! Barely bringing him back to shore and they were taken to the hospital, where we are now." Gou said.

"Makoto saved Haru?" Rin asked.

"Yes! If he didn't then Haruka-senpai would have died." Gou said, Rin shivered at the thought.

"What's the news of Haru now?" Rin asked.

"We don't know, the doctors won't tell us. He swallowed a lot of water apparently and he also got thrashed against rocks on the ocean floor so he also has cuts and a big one on his forehead." Gou said, Rin gulped.

"I wanted to call and tell you...I don't know if you had cared but..."

"I do care!" Rin yelled into his phone, a small gasp leaving Gou's lips.

"Thank you for telling me Gou." Rin said calmly after taking a deep breath.

"You're welcome Nii-Chan." Gou said.

"Tell me the news about Haru when you find out." Rin said, he slowly sat up.

"I will, bye Nii-chan." Gou said.

"Bye..." Rin hung up and stared down at his phone, the call vanished flashing Rin's background, it was of Haru and him. Rin had his arm around Haru's shoulders while the other held the phone, he was kissing his cheek and Haru made the tiniest of smiles, his cheeks slightly flushed. Rin rubbed his finger on the picture, accidentally swapping to the next screen, Rin locked his phone and put it in his bag.

"I can't believe Haru nearly died today...to think...I wasn't even in the same country, or even on the same continent..." Rin said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

Gou hung up her phone and joined the boys back at the waiting room, Makoto was there now, they all looked pale and grim as they waited for the news of their friend, Gou sat next to Makoto, who was the worse at the moment, his face pale and his eyes red, he had his fingers locked together and held them tightly, his knuckles turning white. Gou put her hands on his.

"Don't worry Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai will be alright." Gou said with a smile.

"That's right Mako-chan! Haru-chan is strong." Nagisa said with a smile through tear covered eyes, he held Rei's hand tightly.

"I know...I'm still worried for him though." Makoto said, he sighed as he lightened the grip on his hands, Gou still holding them.

"Who is here for a... Mr...Haruka Nanase?" The nurse asked, they boys and Gou jumped up, quickly rushing to the nurse.

"Us! Is he alright!?" Makoto asked frantically, the nurse smiled at the group.

"He's alright! A little shaken but he'll be okay." The nurse said gently, Makoto legs nearly gave out on him.

"Thank goodness." Makoto said.

"Can we see him?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course! If you would follow me." The nurse said leading the way. She lead the boys and Gou to the room, before opening the door she turned to them.

"Now Mr. Haruka has gone through a lot today, I ask you to please keep your voices low and be gentle with him." The nurse asked.

"Yes of course." Makoto said nodding, the nurse smiled and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Haruka, you have guests."

Haruka slowly turned his head to look at his guest. His friends ran to his side.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Haru!" Makoto said smiling happily.

"Makoto?" Haru asked, his voice sounding raspy with the oxygen mask on, Makoto grabbed his hand.

"Yeah it's me Haru." Makoto said happily, bringing Haru's hand to his cheek.

"Where am I? What happened?" Haru asked but then coughed.

"You're at a hospital Haru-chan! You drowned when we were at the beach!" Nagisa said.

"I...drowned?" Haru asked, the words sounded weird coming from his lips.

"Yes but Makoto-senpai saved you! He gave you CPR till the paramedics arrived and took you to the hospital, where we are now." Gou explained.

"Makoto? You saved me?" Haru asked.

"Of course! I couldn't let you drown." Makoto said.

"But your fear of the ocean..." Haru croaked then coughed.

"Haru! I don't care! I would have done anything to save you!" Makoto said. Haru stared at Makoto then his eyes traveled to his shoulder, seeing the bandages around it.

"Makoto your shoulder? What happened?" Haru asked, reaching for the sleeve to lift it up.

"Its just a scratch Haru." Makoto said grabbing the hand.

"Haruka lungs need time to recover from all the salt water he took in. After some rest and drinking fresh water, he'll recover nicely." The nurse said.

Haru's memory of the incident was a blur, he remembered he was swimming then everything went black and he was in a lot of pain. He shivered, the water...the water he loved so much and trusted betrayed him, tried to steal his life away. Why? Why would the water do this to him? Just the thought of the water doing something like that...it made Haru shiver, he didn't like it. He doesn't trust the water anymore, he doesn't want to be in it or around it...no...he couldn't...

"Haru?" Makoto asked, he saw Haru thinking about something then his face changed to confusion and hurt, then completely sad and sorrow.

"I'm..." Haru began but the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." He said.

"Alright, bye Haru-Chan! I'm glad you're okay!" Nagisa said smiling happily, he gently hugged Haru around his waist.

"Yes, it's great to see you're well Haruka-senpai, we will visit when we can." Rei said putting his hand on Haru's shoulder with a smile and then he and Nagisa left the room.

"Bye Haruka-senpai. I'm glad you're okay. Ill come visit you tomorrow." Gou said smiling, holding Haru's hand tightly then she too left.

"I don't want to leave you but for now this is goodbye, I love you Haru." Makoto said grabbing Haru's hand tightly before kissing the center of his forehead and letting go, Makoto stood.

"Actually, I need to speak to you." The doctor said, Makoto raised an eyebrow, he followed the doctor outside of Haru's room.

 **Boom! Please review! And/or send ideas? Comments? And be sure to favorite! More to come soon...**


End file.
